Gilgamesh (Brave Exvius trial boss)
Gilgamesh is a boss from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius and appears in the trial Gilgamesh's Offensive and its Scorn version. By completing the two trials, the player is rewarded with the Genji Blade or the far stronger Muramasa. Defeating him under the conditions imposed by the trial's missions yields the player other valuable rewards. Stats Battle Abilities ; Attack of Gilgamesh Gilgamesh has up to 8 actions per turn. *'X Slash' deals hybrid damage (1.6x/ ) to all units. *'Tsubame Gaeshi' deals hybrid damage (1.6x/ ) to one unit. *'Barrier' boosts Gilgamesh's DEF by 70%. *'Wall' self-boosts his SPR by 70%. *'Break' will boost both his DEF and SPR by 300%. *'Gilgamesh Transform' increase DEF and SPR by 100%. *'Bushido - Freedom' inflicts Instant Death to one unit, deals hybrid damage (5x) to all others, and removes all status effects from them. *'Muramasa' is a Fire-elemental hybrid damage attack (1.9x), which reduces one enemy's ATK/DEF by 50% and drains its MP. *'Electrocute' deals Lightning-elemental hybrid damage (0.5x) to all units, reduces their DEF/SPR by 40%, and has 50% chance to inflict Paralyze. *'Masamune' deals Water hybrid damage (1.9x) to one unit and decreases their MAG/SPR by 50%. *'Whirlwind Blade' is a single-target, Wind-elemental hybrid damage (1.9x) that inflict Paralyze and reduces resistance to Fire, Water, Wind, Light by 50%. *'Zantetsuken' deals Earth-elemental HP damage (75%) to one unit. *'Excalipher' is a Light-elemental hybrid damage attack (1.9x) that targets a single unit. *'Excalibur' deals Light hybrid damage (2.2x) to one unit and inflicts Confuse. ;Scorn of Gilgamesh Gilgamesh has up to 10 actions per turn. His physical-type abilities are: *'Tsubame Gaeshi' deals hybrid damage (1.9x) to one unit. *'X Slash' is an attack that deals hybrid damage (1.5x) to all units. *'Muramasa' deals Fire hybrid damage (2x) to a single unit, and reduces its ATK/MAG by 75% for 3 turns, plus Fire physical damage (0.3x) as MP drain (50%). *'True Muramasa' deals Fire hybrid damage (2.1x) to all units, reduces their ATK/MAG by 90% for 3 turns, and adds Fire physical damage (0.07x) as MP drain (50%). *'Masamune' is a Water hybrid damage attack (2x) to one unit and reduces DEF/SPR by 75% for 3 turns. It also does Water physical damage (1.2x) as HP drain (50%). *'True Masamune' deals Water hybrid damage (2.1x) to all units, reduces their DEF/SPR by 90% for 3 turns to all enemies and follows with Water physical damage (1.5x) as HP drain (50%). *'Whirlwind Blade' is a single-target Wind-elemental attack that deals hybrid damage (1.8x), inflicts Paralyze, and reduces resistance to Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Light by 80% for 3 turns. *'True Whirlwind Blade' targets all units and deals Wind-elemental hybrid damage (1.8x), inflicts Paralyze, and reduces their resistance to Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Light by 120% for 3 turns. *'Zantetsuken' is an attack that deals 90% HP damage to one unit. His magical-type abilities are: *'Genji Bow' deals hybrid damage (1.7x) to all units. *'Excalipoor' is a Light-elemental hybrid damage attack (1.8x) that targets one unit. *'Excalibur' deals Light hybrid damage (2.2x) and inflicts confuse to one unit. *'Excalibur II' is an attack that both deals Light hybrid damage (2.4x) and inflicts Blind, Paralyze and Confuse to one unit. *'Murasame' attacks with Ice hybrid damage (1.7x) to all enemies, and inflicts Silence. *'Flayer' is a Lightning-elemental hybrid damage (2x, ATK and 1.5x, MAG) which removes all buffs and debuffs from a unit. *'Apocalypse' deals Dark-elemental fixed damage (9999) to one unit. His untyped abilities (i.e. cannot covered or evaded) are: *'Bushido - Freedom' is a threshold attack that deals hybrid damage (5x) to all enemies, removes all buffs and debuffs, and inflicts Instant Death on / / units. Units with Death immunity avoid all effects (i.e. dispel and damage). *'Genji Blade' deals hybrid damage (1.6x) to all units. *'True Zantetsuken' inflicts Instant Death to one unit and cannot be resisted with Death immunity. *'Genji Helm' removes ATK/MAG reductions from self, and boosts his resistance to ATK/MAG breaks 50% for two turns. Can be dispelled. *'Genji Armor' is a self-buff that enables him to dodge 5 physical attacks for three turns. Can be dispelled. *'Genji Shield' mitigates physical/magic damage taken by 30% for three turns. Cannot be dispelled. *'Barrier' mitigates physical damage taken by 50% for three turns (cannot be dispelled), and boosts his ATK/MAG by 35% for three turns. *'Wall' mitigates magic damage taken by 50% for three turns (cannot be dispelled), and boosts his DEF/SPR by 35% for three turns. *'Gilgamesh Transform' has no effect. *'Break' has no effect. *'He's reversed his way of thinking!' has no effect. *'He's begun to wield a new weapon!' has no effect. Strategy The fights against Gilgamesh can be simplified into two things: managing his HP thresholds and disabling his elemental abilities. As his repertoire consists of hybrid attacks (i.e. a mix of physical and magic damage), it is recommended that all units are well equipped in terms of DEF and SPR, as well as elemental resistances. Tank units are a must as well as Healer units. Man Eater passives boost the damage done to Gilgamesh, as he is classified as a Human enemy. Related enemies *Gilgamesh (Brave Exvius FFV boss) *Gilgamesh (Brave Exvius Type-0 boss) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius